


Your Whore

by IvyNyx



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is raped while walking home one night, Jay then entertains him before bed. Mal gets a surprise too.<br/>I suck at summaries. This is porn, with very little plot (VERY little).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Whore

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying something like this, so advice is welcome. I couldn't get the whole Carlos is raped thing out of my head and it was screwing up my other story line because I don't want it in that story. So here it is, shameless smut.

Carlos screamed and jerked away from his attackers, unfortunately he ended up pinned against the wall by another unseen person. Cursing at his own stupidity, he'd stayed out too late with Mal and Jay and refused to let one of them walk him home. They both lived in the town of their island, he lived in what amounted to the suburbs. It wasn't a long walk, but in an Isle full of villains he was starting to think any walk was too long.

 

“What do we have here? A sheep that lost it's flock?” one of them asked.

Another sniggered and said “Even better, it's that kid that always tails Maleficents daughter, the feminine one.”

“Mhmm, he will be a fun ride” the first said.

 

Carlos knew his situation had just gone from bad to worse. He was too far out to get Mal's attention. But Jay's place wasn't too far, maybe if he could get the older boys attention he'd come help. That plan was thwarted when he felt a two fingers pry his mouth open and force a ball between his teeth. He felt the buckle tighten painfully yanking his hair. He cursed through the gag, he knew he was fucked, literally and metaphorically at this point. He felt one of his attackers lift him up and attempted to claw his eyes out. He couldn't talk but they hadn't bound him yet. His attempts were ended when someone else held his wrists in a nearly crushing grip.

 

“Fucking brat clawed me”

“You're the idiot that let go of his arms”

“Whatever I'll take payment outta his virgin ass.”

 

Carlos was suddenly grateful for the gag as he laughed out loud, he was a nerd, not a virgin. In the dark alley they mistook his movement for sobs.

“That's right skinny, tonight your ass is ours”

 

Carlos felt them blindfold him before one of his attackers yelled to turn on the lights. He felt the cold metal of a knife against his stomach as they cut his shirt off him.

“Maybe he's not a virgin. Wonder who beat us to him?” one of the crooks wondered. Carlos smiled behind the gag, he knew his chest was covered in love bites. A gift from Jay. He really wished he could see his attackers so his boyfriend would personally take revenge on them. But knowing their hopes for a virgin were thoroughly foiled was a small victory. He felt them drop him on a hard surface and bind his hands. He decided it was probably a table, it made little difference though. He felt one of them kiss his neck and ignored it, if they wanted a reaction out of him they'd be waiting a long time.

 

With a jerk he felt his pants get ripped off his legs.

“Kid wants to ignore us, I got something here he won't be able to ignore.”

With that Carlos felt the table creak then felt someone grab his legs and shove them apart. A moment later he felt a slight pain and wanted to laugh, Jay was bigger than this guy. While his rapist thrust into him he imagined Jay walking in and laughing at the size of the guys dick before beating the crap out of him.

 

“Someone loosened the whore up good.” the guy behind him said

“Probably Jafars kid, he'll fuck anything that moves, although this one doesn't seem to move much”. To illustrate his point he reached out and roughly twisted one of Carlos' nipples. The boy arched up into the motion while his dick twitched.

“Oh is that it, you like it rough, I think I can help you out there.” the same voice said before tugging on both his nipples.

Carlos tried to ignore the pain and pleasure coursing through him. These worthless bastards couldn't even fuck good, a teenager was better than them. He felt the guy in his ass thrust erratically before shooting long ropes of cum into his ass. The teenager lasted longer too. As the first guy moved aside another took his place.

 

Carlos startled, this was more like what he was expecting. His hips were held roughly as a cock that was a decent bit thicker than Jay thrust deep within him. He was glad he had fairly good control over his body, despite a semi hard on he refused to let these goons know they had affected him at all. Much faster than the last guy, this one shot his load and moved on.

 

“No stamina at all anymore.” This was the one who recognized him as Mals friend, he didn't seem to talk much. “If you want someone to suffer you have to do it yourself.” now the voice was right behind him. Carlos groaned when two fingers were shoved roughly into him, they were removed just as quickly.

“No blood, none. You have to be the most worthless henchmen ever!”  
Carlos thought of Jasper and Horace and disagreed. Those two were hopeless. Suddenly his ass exploded with pain, a moment later he adjusted to the intrusion and realized whoever was behind him had just filled his ass with three fingers. His cock twitched as pain and pleasure mingled. His attacker quickly added his pinky and thumb leaving Carlos little time to adjust. As the guy shoved his knuckles in Carlos felt the fire like pain that meant blood.

 

“That's better, a little blood makes everything better.”

Carlos wanted to laugh, that was such an Isle motto. As his attacker harshly fisted his ass, he felt his cock thud against this stomach, despite his best efforts somethings just felt too good to ignore.

“Look at his cock! The fucking whore is enjoying himself.”

Suddenly his ass was empty. “This one isn't any fun. No screaming, no tears. Made him fucking bleed and he gets a hard on. Kid's as fucked up in the head as his mother. Hose him off and dump him in the alley, we'll go find another kiddie brave enough to walk home alone.”

 

Carlos yelped through the gag as a jet of ice water hit his skin. Well so much for his hard on. He felt the cum get washed from his legs and ass before his hands were roughly untied and his wrists were back in a death grip. This time they made him walk, after a few minutes they gave him a harsh shove that made him fall and skin his bare knees. He felt a pile of cloth hit him in the back of the head before a door slammed shut. He pulled the blindfold off and unhooked the gag, rubbing his head where his hair had gotten trapped. Pulling on his jeans he pocketed the gag, sex toys were not common on the Isle, Jay would probably bust a nut at the sight of Carlos gagged.

 

With a stretch he started for home, as he shimmied up the chimney to the roof he flinched. His ass hurt something fierce and he hadn't even gotten an orgasm out of it. Walking stealthy along the roof line he paused when he saw someone laying under his window, a second later he continued along to the window.

He kicked the figure gently in the ribs.

“The fuck do you what?” It asked sleepily, before looking to see who had woken him, “Oh C it's you, what took so long? I came to make sure you didn't run into trouble.”

“It's me, I'm a trouble magnet.” He sat in his boyfriends lap, “I ran into three wanna be rapists-”

“You what!” Jay said in disbelief.

“I said would be, well they fucked me, but got mad I wouldn't react to them. Then when I finally did react they were thoroughly un-appreciative of my hard on. I'm fine” Carlos said with a pout.

 

Jay leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss before brushing his hand across Carlos' crotch that was quickly forming a new tent under the attention of his boyfriend. “You are fucking insane, why don't we go to the tree house and see what we can do to, appreciate, your hard on.”

As soon as the door on the tree house swung shut Carlos wrapped his legs around Jays' waist. Their mouths met in a searing kiss. As their tongues twined together Carlos pressed his hips against Jays, letting out a small moan at the hardness there.

“Lose the pants and sit on the couch, now.” Carlos said. While Jay was distracted with that Carlos deftly pulled out the gag and fit it on himself before taking his pants off and straddling Jays' hips.

 

“Holy fuck that's hot” Jay groaned, “Gift from your friends?” he asked.

Carlos nodded before reaching back to line Jay's cock up with his ass. In one swift move he took him down to his balls. Jay moaned and let his mouth roam along Carlo's neck and chest, leaving even more bruises and bites behind. After a moment he let his hand tease his boyfriends cock. A few strokes then he stopped. Carlos kept riding him.

“You're hardly even loose, those idiots must have been a pretty boring time.”

Carlos nodded and tried to guide jay's hand back to his cock. After a couple teasing strokes he stopped again and ran his hand up Carlos' chest. His calloused hands brushed over the smaller boys nipples and Carlos moaned through the gag.

“That is a sound I will never get tired of. Tell me, did you moan for those assholes?”

Carlos shook his head negative.

“Good boy. As much as I'm enjoying you gagged, I think I enjoy your mouth even more.” Jay said while reaching up to unhook the ball. Jay pulled it away and Carlos attacked the older boy's neck leaving a line of angry red marks as his lips and teeth scraped along.

 

Jay reached between them and gave Carlos nipple a rough squeeze. The small boy sat back on on jay's cock and moaned at the feeling. “Extra sensitive tonight, a gift from assholes.”

Jay smirked and pulled harder eliciting another moan. Carlos resumed riding him with vigor. Jay let his other hand snake between them to grasp Carlos' cock.

“Wish I could thank them in person, right before I killed them for daring to touch what's mine.” jay said. He immediately latched on Carlos' neck leaving behind a deep red mark, that wouldn't be hidden by a shirt. In response Carlos dug his nails into Jays back.

“Mine” Jay growled softly while trying to make Carlos come. He was close and wanted to come with him.

“Yours, always yours. So fucking close. So good.” Carlos moaned. Jay thrust his hips up in rhythm with Carlos before stilling deep in his ass as he came, a moment later Carlos let his head drop onto jays shoulder a moaned “oh fuck, fuck, fuck” while coating their stomachs in cum.

“yeah, we fucked, again” jay smirked as life slowly returned to his body.

“I love you so fucking much.” Carlos said while holding the older boy close.

“I love you too, best thing on this floating wasteland.” jay agreed while pulling Carlos down to lay on the couch. Both fell asleep wrapped in the others arms.

 

 

“Jesus fucking Christ. You two are like god damn rabbits!” Mal shrieked the next morning when she climbed into the tree house looking for Carlos. “I swear if I have to see anymore ass, balls or dick I am going to scream!”

Jay laughed at his friend, she was a lesbian, but with gay best friends she saw more dick than most straight girls.

 


End file.
